


A very Cockles Thanksgiving Con

by ParkerKelly



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: Mostly Cockles con in Hawaii, 2017





	A very Cockles Thanksgiving Con

It was approaching the end of the convention circuit for the year and Jensen was getting particularly tired of the battery of questions and explaining himself against fans who questioned his relationships and friendships with fellow cast mates, Misha especially. He and Jared had made fun of Misha on a regular basis but ever since Vancouver last year, he’d been exasperated with the never-ending personal questions every weekend. It was always the same, “thanks for coming, love your work, do you really like everyone you work with?” And Jensen being the gentleman he is, would consistently reply, “Thank you for coming, it’s my pleasure, and yes, I really do.” It seemed no matter what he did, no one would believe him. What he knew versus what many of the fans knew however. were two incredibly different things. Now as the fans in general were quite kind and accepting of his family and friends, but what they didn’t know was that the night prior, he and Jared arrived into town early so Jensen could spend time with Misha. Jensen also knew that many of them would flip their shit if they knew he and Misha were fucking each other almost every other weekend. 

New Orleans was a new town to almost everyone except Jensen. He’d been there several times because Dee’s family was from close by, and he was more than willing to show Misha around town. The night after the Saturday Night Special for this convention was a special one for the two of them. It was a quiet night in New Orleans, well, as quiet as the French Quarter could be. Originally Jared was out to dinner with Misha and Jensen, but as the eye-sex intensified between those two, which Padalecki had seen happen too many times before, Jared excused himself from the table and went for a walk around the quarter instead, meeting some fellow fans that evening. Whenever any of them were out they would always smile and take photos when asked, but nights like this Jared knew it was best that he be the distraction that was needed to give Jensen and Misha some privacy, something they rarely had anymore. He knew what was going on… Hell, he’d often tease them on stage about it either by proxy or to their face, it just depended on the day and their moods. The moose wasn’t blind to it and as long as his friends were happy, he was good. Though, he’d never forget the night he accidentally walked in on them in Rome a few years ago. He’d heard the rumors and chose not to address them, but seeing Misha pound into Jensen and Jen holding on to the headboard for dear life was something Jared wished he could erase from his brain.

This year had been hard on all of them, but each in different ways. It was always difficult to be away from their families and with Jensen and Dee having new twins, Jared and Gen with the addition of baby Odette… it made it hard for them to be away from their kids. Jensen was grateful to have Dee with them this weekend, but tonight she was out to dinner with Gino and their family since he didn’t get into town until later and didn’t want to wake JJ. Misha was the lucky one, he had moved Vicki and the children closer to Vancouver so he could go home at the end of the day if the hours provided. Jensen was admittedly a little jealous of this, however he never turned down the opportunity to stay with Misha and Vicki on the late nights between call times. Dee never worried about Jensen being gone for so long, but did worry he worked himself too hard… it was for reasons like this she was grateful to Misha for his hospitality and friendship to them both. After all, it was Dee who suggested to Jensen that he give Misha a chance all those years ago, back when he was the new kid on set. Misha had been Jensen’s refuge this last year, and for that, he was grateful. That’s part of why Jensen wanted to come to New Orleans early, not just to spend time with Misha, but to take him out on a proper date, which was a rare occurrence considering the circumstances. 

The night flowed with the ease of Fair, which Jensen wrote with Rob, and the phrase “whisky made me do it,” or as Richard would say, “blame the musk.” The musk to Jensen, was the smile Misha made when he was truly happy and relaxed. The way his nose would crinkle so much that his eyes would close slightly while his mouth was wide and red cheeked. How his eyes would light up to this shade of blue that had only been seen in pictures and couldn’t possibly be real. And how Misha was one of the two people in the world who could make Jensen lose his thought and inhibition so easily and he honestly didn’t care, especially when Misha would bring out accents of just about any kind. Misha knew Jensen had a kink for accents and he used it against his friend and lover every chance he was provided. 

After far too much scotch and whisky for either of them, Misha looked at Jensen, insisting he get some rest because he had an early day yet. It was only Saturday after all and all the Sunday convention activities would have them both exhausted. “Jen, come on... let’s get you to bed,” as Misha flung Jensen’s arm around his shoulder and balanced him against his chest. Both men barely standing upright, they stumbled their way to a cab with the destination of the hotel. Jensen couldn’t sit upright in the car and instead acted like a child would, laying down in the back seat with his head on Misha’s lap. The bright lights of New Orleans and the French quarter speeding by as the driver kept focus on the destination that was given. Misha stroked Jensen’s hair and cheek lovingly on the ride to the hotel, knowing he would have his way with the man he loved another time. As drunk as they both were, Misha never wanted to make Jen regret any decision, and he wouldn’t ever take advantage of him in this state, and with Dee and JJ in town, he didn’t feel it appropriate this weekend. Hawaii was just a few weeks away after all. 

The weeks passed by, scenes were filmed, Alex was tortured, and Misha loved joining in on the fun instead of being the target for a change. After the last scene wrapped Misha took Jensen out for dinner in Stanley Park, a small district within Vancouver not far from Olympic Park. “So Hawaii...” Misha trailed off. Jensen made eye contact and was constantly surprised, nine years later, just how fascinatingly blue his loves eyes were, as nothing he’d ever seen had matched them. The gaze he held against Misha was... distracting. He got lost in those eyes, and often. “Ahem, yeah... Hawaii.” Misha asked Jen if he had been before and found out he had not. “Good, we can explore this one together.” Misha sealed that flirty exchange with a wink and a small kiss gesture. 

The fight was long from Canada to Hawaii on Friday but once landed, they each checked into their respective hotels, securing dinner reservations for later in the evening. Jensen knew Ruth it being Friday, most of the attendees would be at karaoke, so for him and Misha to meet with Rob and the band in Waikiki had minimal risk of being seen... and if they were, it wasn’t a huge deal since they had to discuss the SNS anyway. Despite what people thought, there was very little to the conventions, regardless of city, that wasn’t planned or scripted. From he and Jared targeting Misha, to which song Jensen would sing at SNS if he was slated to perform, to which costume one would wear for karaoke. After discussions and plans made with Rob and Swain, date night happily continued and conversation was easy. But then, conversation was always easy with Misha, ever since they got things back on track a few years ago. It and as said that every good romance has their ups and downs, and theirs was no different. 

After dinner and a few photos with fans, Jensen invited Misha to go for a walk, not straying too far from their hotels or the restaurant. Save some whiskey and scotch, as the drinks had been hours before, the two found themselves by the beach. Misha immediately kicked off his shoes, leaving them on the sidewalk, while he stepped closer to the oceans shore, digging his toes in the sand. The light breeze and sound of the waves rolling in under the moonlight with the faint stings of a ukulele playing was purely intoxicating. Jensen watched Misha’s every movement, every muscle in his legs tighten as he’d fall deeper into the sand with each crashing wave, leading him to work harder to move to the next spot. Misha, determined to coax Jensen into the water with him, turned on his India-Russian accent, the one Jen always wanted to hear whenever he called Misha, “Dmitri.” “Jen... I uh, I encourage you to come enjoy the water here. Is very cool and sand under feet is soft. I think you’ll like.” Misha was giving Jensen a look with pleading, wide eyes, “dont be such a shit... come join me.” Misha smiled wide at the end of this invitation as he looked back and saw Jen hiking his pant legs up and leaving his shoes next to Misha’s. 

This was the first time in Hawaii for Ackles and even though it was past midnight, he could see just how beautiful this place was. The docks, the stars... oh my the stars on a night this clear. Outside of Texas he didn’t believe he’d ever seen so many in the sky before. The two men walked with their arms around each other, enjoying the wet sands between their toes while the warm water washed over their feet every few seconds, like an erotic pattern of the earth. The waves ran over them with gentle tranquility and they could feel the surf caught every now and then as they would take a step or two forward. It was rare for them to have true alone time outside of a set trailer or hotel rooms, to have an evening like this, was perfect. “Hey, I uh,” Jensen stammered, “I want you to know Mishka, ugh... I don’t say it often but moments like this... I love you and glad you’re here. Don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.” Misha was taken by this statement but simply replied “love you too, and I feel the same.” He turned Jensen toward him, starting into the green eyes that were almost as green as the leaves on the palm trees near them, laying a gentle kiss on Jensen’s lips. It was an unspoken rule that public displays of affection would only be consensual and when appropriate, this was one of those times. 

Upon reaching the hotel for Jensen, as Misha was staying about a block away, Jensen told his love goodnight, citing they both had long days tomorrow and the jet lag had started to take its toll on both of them. Trailing their fingertips as their hands broke free of each other, Misha walked away from Jensen and toward his own hotel for about ten steps before turning back, going after him, and catching him in the elevator just before the doors closed. “Fuck jet lag. You’re mine, right here, this weekend. You. Are. Mine.” Misha pushed Jensen into the corner of the elevator, passionately kissing him, never pushing too far. That was his specialty, never going too fat, enduring his loves comfort and willingness. No matter how many years this has been going on, Misha was always terrified Jen would change his mind again and run. But he didn’t. Instead Ackles fell into Misha’s kiss, submitting to every inch of his tongue, his touch, and his aggressiveness. The black shirt Jen had been wearing had already been removed before the elevator had reached his floor, fumbling for his key-card, Misha was pulling at Jens belt to free the already hard cock from his all too tight jeans. “Misha let us at least get in the room.” Jen was brokenly saying between kisses each were delivering. “You better hurry or I’m going to fuck you right here in the damn hallway Ackles. I want to make you scream like it was the first time.” Jensen’s jaw dropped at Misha’s forcefulness this time around, but then he always kinda dug it when he was dominated and his ass was already tingling at the thought of Misha’s cock inside him. Jen was so hard he could feel the pre-cum dripping into his ethika underwear, Jensen thought to himself “where the fuck is that keycard!”, Misha attacking his neck with bites along the sight scruff, just under his right ear and Misha’s hands... one over the hardness that was determined to be freed, and the other already down Jens pants on his ass, toying with the hole that would soon be gloriously murdered. But Jensen had a better idea...

As soon as Jensen finally got the door open, Misha forced him inside and dead bolted the lock behind them. The feel of Jensen’s mouth against his skin was one that Mish would never tire of, he was soft yet rough, his lips succulent and tempting. The way they curved around a water or beer bottle was like the pages of erotica come to life, and those lips were trailing down Misha’s jaw, to his shoulder, while no-need-to-be-nervous hands were hastily unbuttoning Misha’s pants. Misha was doing everything he could to hold it together and turn the tables back to dominating Jensen, trying and failing. Soon his own cock was feeling the cool air of the hotel room, and the warm sensation of Jensen’s lips as he encircled Misha. Toying with the tip, while gently plugging his love. Jensen had fun doing this to Mish, the slow torture in getting his man off, it made him even more excited and his ass tingled again, knowing he would be fucked into oblivion soon. Jen took all of Misha in his throat quickly, drawing back, rolling his tongue along the shaft, diving down again and again until he could taste the pre-cum from Mish. He didn’t want his man to go soft before getting himself off after all.

“You mother fucker...” Misha tried to say to Jensen for not finishing the job, literally, but all that came out was incoherent babble. Jensen had stood back up at this point, waiting for Misha to get fully undressed, Jen sat on the edge of the bed, naked, waiting. The room was dark, lit by the faint bit of starlight coming through the window, Misha met him, cupping his face in his palms, “my god, I’m going to make you cry,” and Jensen couldn’t wait. Misha made sure to make Jensen pay for leaving him unfinished. Taking Jen, climbing on top of him, tasting every millimeter of those perfect, indescribable lips, biting his tongue just a little bit. He saw bits of incredible bright green reflected back at him, and no matter how many times and how much he felt for Jensen, Misha was always amazed at how fucking green those eyes were. Mish was also convinced that for every shade of green they could be, there was at least one freckle on Jens face to match. Freckles that were more noticeable when Ackles was turned on, as if the blood and color had drained from his face and all Misha could see was a map on his mans cheeks, telling him where to kiss next, whatever part he wanted to turn a little red and bring more life to. Misha always found himself a little distracted when he was with Jensen, so many features, freckles, pure beauty that laid below him. Mish took his mans hips, a hand on each, dug his fingertips in, while Jensen yelled a little at the pain, and willingly was flipped over, pulling Jensen up to he on his knees. Misha took the drippings from his own hard cock as lube for his thumb to plug Jensen, and give him an idea of how wiling his man was. Jensen winced at the thumb, begging for more... Misha gladly teased his ass, rubbing his cock up and down, against Jensen’s own balls, toying with him until he centered himself and smashed into Ackles. Jensen screamed in delight as Misha rhythmically beat into him. Misha tortured him by going slow, then fast... nearing the point of climax, then slowing down again. Jensen wanted to come so much but he couldn’t, because one of Misha’s hands was on his own dick, jerking him off as he was being ravaged. As Misha picked up the pace to that similar of a jack rabbit, Jensen came furiously onto Misha’s hand and the bed, while still experiencing a delightful pounding from behind. It wasn’t too long before Jensen could feel Misha against his prostate and the warm sensation that came with it. Naked and vulnerable, the men cleaned each other up a little, Misha rather liked Jensen dripping in sweat from his own work, and they at least removed the damaged linens. 

The two slept soundly for a few hours, just until the sun came over Diamondhead crater, several beams shining across the ceiling and reflecting in the mirror. Jensen was awake first, seeing missed calls and texts from Dee and friends, quickly replying to her and talking to his daughter for a moment. He’d forgotten the four-hour time difference and would get in touch with them again later. As Jensen exited to the balcony, clearing the curtain out of the way, he was breathless. In all the places in all the world, he’d never been able to match the color of Misha’s eyes to anything. He’d heard the term “bluer than blue,” but bono crayon, paintbrush, or designer had ever come close to being the shade. Not until he seen the Pacific in the daylight, off the coast, the same water they walked in the night before, that was the shade he lost a piece of his soul in. “Wow.” Is the only word that escaped his lips... wow. He stood there and marveled at the wonder this view had for him. The man who changed his life on one side, and outside the door was a multitude of palm trees, beautiful city scape, beaches, and so many vibrant colors that he didn’t believe truly existed in nature, yet here they were. Wow. 

Saturday was convention day for Misha and errand day for Jensen. They had the luau and dinner that night, but before that, Jensen had to pick up shirts he’d ordered for himself, Misha, and Jared, for Sunday. During Misha’s panel though, he’d mentioned that he and Rob were out to dinner the night before, which was true, except he didn’t think or remember the couple of fans who got pictures with them. Fucking Jensen the way he had tended to also fuck with his brain at times. The luau itself was a hit and the two of them even convinced Jared to come out and play at the end, a first for American soil at a con. The evening was magical with hula and fire dancers, music where Elvis had once played, all with the sound of the ocean just behind them. Jensen had performed at cons before but Misha looked at him at the end of the night and knew this one would be one to remember. Congratulating Jared for “free falling” as they all left the stage, there would be no sex tonight. Misha wasn’t feeling so great and with Sunday being the busiest day, it was he who called it an early night. The next morning Jensen and Jared showed up in their Santa shirts, which were the perfect theme for this con... as panels and photos proceeded though the day, there were a few that stood out to each of them... from Aloha Cowboys to Peanut butter and Nutella, but no matter, if peanut butter was a metaphor for Misha being on the bottom, Jensen was also okay with that. 

The Jared/Misha panel started a little late because photos were late... and when Jensen was given the cute to “relieve or crash” he took it. Jensen ignored Jared on stage while he was playing “right here waiting for you” as Jensen and Misha were supposed to have their panel. Jared was really the ultimate shipper and had outed them more times than either care to admit, however it was always done in a joking manner or a snide remark, so no one took it seriously. After Jensen unplugged the keyboard as a final sign for Jared to leave the stage, the rest of the panel for he and Misha was like a dance. A slow and very public dance to a classic sonnet if you would. The body language screamed of romance and passion, flirtation and lust. The eye contact was that of lovers and established relationships, not one of friends. A question about Misha’s EmptyCas accent was asked and Misha fell into this Mid-Atlantic Old world gangster like accent, “yes, yes, you like that don’t you...” he stared at Jensen while he did the accent, and Jensen lost his footing slightly, definitely losing his balance and inability to think coherently. The man couldn’t even grab a chair rail to keep himself upright for a moment. Fuck Misha and his fucking accents, that asshole. Later, Jensen was describing how some relationships click right away, while others have to be nurtured... telling the story of the first time he and Misha went to dinner in gastown and Misha wouldn’t even let him order. It was the story of their first date and after nearly 10 years, it had never been told at a convention... it was also the story of how Jensen knew Misha would be around for a while, be important, and how he fell in love with him. In the middle of this, cuing how Misha subtly dominated him by not letting him order, and how they each tried brains for the first time because of Misha’s arrogance, Jensen lets out, “you know, I hated him in that moment, but I kinda loved him more.” The ear to ear grin across Jensen’s face at the end of this tale was one Misha wouldn’t ever forget. The crowd, the lights, everything faded away when Jensen smiled like that. 

The end of the con as we know it, it was the theme that Louden Swain played at the end before final autographs and it was a first for Jensen, Jared, and Misha to be there for it, but everyone still had autos and Misha had his Castiel photos yet. He ran to get changed while Jensen and Jared got set up. Jensen wasn’t messing around and wanted to get some rest. The late nights and long flight were catching up to him and he wasn’t feeling too great. He took his time with a few people with autos, but not everyone. The crowd was different but some faces were the same, the ones he wanted to talk to, he did. He was also the first of the three to finish for the night with convention things. Misha was shortly behind, and definitely felt awful, telling those at the end of his line that he would get some rest and take better care of himself, he was just a little under the weather. About 150 people were still waiting for Jared’s auto by the time Misha finished up and the final one was signed close to 10:30 that night, much later than expected. However the close of the con, the luau, sex, views, and the chance for the three of them to share the convention stage outside of Rome, everyone was pleased with how well the weekend turned out and every time Jensen would think of Hawaii or see photos of the Pacific from Honolulu, he would be just as lost as if he was looking in Misha’s eyes directly.


End file.
